


a night in the sheets

by TuxedoGal



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, He Tian being talkative during sex, Hot Sex, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Denial, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, embarrassed Mo Guan Shan, partly in line with canon, post 341
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuxedoGal/pseuds/TuxedoGal
Summary: The familiar musky scent of He Tian's half-wet skin still burned in the back of his nose as the taller boy leaned away to let him into his apartment. His dark hair was dripping onto the floorboards, but his robe was sagging half forgotten in his left hand as he pulled at Guan Shan's wrist to guide him into the apartment.He Tian grinned a sly promise of dinner, disappearing into the kitchen.Post-341 but this time, it ends in steamy hot sex.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 322





	a night in the sheets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I read chapter 342 so I would like to personally identify myself as a clown. And I will be personally showing myself out after I leave this here.

The familiar musky scent of He Tian's half-wet skin still burned in the back of his nose as the taller boy leaned away to let him into his apartment. His dark hair was dripping onto the floorboards, but his robe was sagging half forgotten in his left hand as he pulled at Guan Shan's wrist to guide him into the apartment. 

He Tian grinned a sly promise of dinner, disappearing into the kitchen.

Guan Shan eyes are lost in the lights of the cityscape. He can hear He Tian humming to himself in the kitchen, with the occasional clanking of pots and pans. He idly hopes the guy doesn't hurt himself in the process. Just what he needs is He Tian whining about a tiny red cut from a misplaced knife. 

Mo Guan Shan was lost in the passing cars’ lights and the still yellow squares of the buildings across the street. Tiny homes with unseen families. And then there was him and He Tian, scampering through a game of pretend. Someone rattling away in the kitchen while the other waits patiently, hand cupping their cheek in casual patience. Musical humming that is somehow both endearing and a nuisance to his ears. The previously barren landscape of He Tian's place is swimming with life. A stray basketball by the couch, strewn blankets, Guan Shan's borrowed sweater crumpled on the corner of the couch, and forgotten textbooks piled over the floor asking to be tripped over. And now He Tian is humming in the kitchen. Guan Shan almost can't recall how blank the place had been the first time He Tian dragged him by the collar of his shirt. 

Was this a game of pretend anymore?

Guan Shan knew He Tian well, he thought. But did he _know_ He Tian? The line between teasing and genuine sentiment was blurring and Guan Shan sat languid in a space that previously had him hesitant to step into with eager eyes drilling onto the nape of his neck like a brand. Guan Shan was comfortable and despite his earlier fatigue after a long grueling shift at work, wasn't in the slightest bone tired and about to sleep at the table. Instead, he was curious what He Tian would come back with. And he was pleasantly surprised to be relaxing his legs for once and not bending his back over a sink to scrub at vegetables or clean dirty dishes. 

He Tian emerged from the kitchen’s counter, blocking the view of the mess behind him. Those smirking lips requested him to close his eyes and Guan Shan cursed and grumbled impatiently, but obeyed to placate He Tian. 

He opens his eyes to a stereotypically romantic dinner, done with subpar execution. Guan Shan has to hold back his immediate response to snort at the measly meal’s appearance. With his eyes still staring at the crimson rose nestled into a water-filled cup, he picks his fork mindlessly into the dish for a scoop of the meal He Tian had so eagerly prepared. He owes him to at least take a single bite, he supposes.

Despite his Mother’s lessons of proper manners yelling in the back of his mind to be grateful to any meal provided with care, he blurts out, “What is this, dog shit?” His mother would be shaking her head in disagreement if she heard his mouthy remarks, but He Tian doesn’t bat an eye, used to his potty mouth by now.

Without missing a beat He Tian replies sweetly, “Frozen dumplings.” Somehow holding baseless courage when presenting him such a disappointing meal. Guan Shan cannot fathom how anyone could be proud of such a elementary dish, but this is He Tian, who has likely burned every dish he has set his hands on. He should at least go for the first bite.

Noticing his hesitation, He Tian reassures, “Actually the taste isn’t bad.” 

Glancing up at the boy, he sees a fork already stuffed into He Tian’s ridiculously handsome face, his eyes closing in appreciation for the food. Guan Shan looks away quickly at the sight of the tongue peeking out the corner of his mouth to taste the stray food caught at the edge of his lip. Slightly embarrassed, he stuffs his own mouth with a bite of the meal, half grimacing, but not willing to outright insult the taste directly.

He grabs the fancy wine glass, likely filled with some equally fancy sparkling water that he knows He Tian keeps perpetually stocked in his fridge. Guan Shan glares at the offensive sight beneath his nose. He Tian threw an entire fucking lemon in the drink. Of course he would. His pea-sized brain couldn’t even manage to cut up a few lemon slices for this so-called appreciative meal on Guan Shan’s behalf. 

_He Tian is a playboy my ass, he doesn’t know shit about preparing someone a nice dinner_ he thinks as he stares at the heavy-ass lemon weighing down Guan Shan’s hand. He flushes at the implications of his thought, this isn’t some romantic dinner for him, he assures himself. He Tian and him weren’t like that. Guan Shan is simply overthinking He Tian’s usual attention-seeking actions.

He shakes the cup in complaint. “You look pretty smart, why do you cook like an idiot?” Guan Shan asks, genuinely curious as to why He Tian finds himself completely at a loss the minute he steps into the kitchen. Guan shan is certain He Tian had at least seen cut up lemon slices in his drink before, how could he forget such obvious details so easily? Was he really in that much of a rush when Guan Shan had no outward complaints of waiting patiently for dinner?

“Relax and eat, I didn’t poison the food,” He Tian says. He caresses his chin as he watches Guan Shan shakily sip at the sparkling water. 

His head itches at the stark attention. Even with his eyes closed, He Tian’s stare feels like a flame catching fire to paper, eagerly wrapped up in its flames in milliseconds. He Tian’s grey eyes were always attention seeking, and hungry like that. Those eyes demanded to be met directly. Guan Shan avoids his stare as usual, in favour of staring at his plate.

Of course, He Tian grabs his attention once again with a foot artfully placed on his upper thigh, toes rubbing against Guan Shan’s pants. He Tian’s bare foot somehow rubs warmth to his skin and he jolts at the sudden touch. 

“Trust me,” He Tian purrs, sounding completely untrustworthy.

“Fuck you!” Guan Shan bolts up from his seat, but is blocked in his escape due to He Tian’s well-placed unmoveable bare leg locking into place over the bar stool’s seat. Guan Shan is unable to force his way out with his hip caged against He Tian’s kitchen island. 

He Tian’s leg is long with short dark hairs covering his calves, though his thighs appear hairless to the touch. And it is at this moment he nearly accidentally stares at the clear naked groin of He Tian. He desperately eyes that right leg instead, completely backtracking in half-disbelief that He Tian is seriously free-balling it in his kitchen. Hell, had answered the door _naked and wet_ underneath that thin robe. All for Guan Shan. The implications are obvious in this situation.

He grits out, “I… want to go back.” But his feet aren’t running, and his heart is thudding in an entirely different response to the near-glimpse of He Tian’s naked body. His leg remains on the stool, completely indifferent to Guan shan’s remark. 

He Tian lowers his eyelids and speaks calmly, with that same placating smile half-covered by his hands as he easily provides a logical response to Guan Shan’s request. 

Like a game of cat and mouse the two push and pull relentlessly, neither unwilling to give. It's the usual spiel Guan Shan is used to, albeit He Tian's eyes gleam differently. Almost with a specific purpose Guan Shan cannot label. Would refuse to label because the notion was ridiculous. He Tian was always a tease. Honey drenched words fell from his mouth as easily as a simple greeting. 

Surely, He Tian is once again, talking all the shit, but never meaning it. That’s how he has always operated, hasn't he, Guan Shan thought, as he’s carried over He Tian’s sturdy shoulders. His hands squirm over Tian's back to gain balance, and he keeps pushing away from He Tian’s warmth as if the other boy were lava that burned to the touch. 

Guan Shan ends up gripping the edges of the threshold in a feeble attempt at dissuading He Tian’s eagerness to throw Guan Shan into the bathroom so he can stay the night. 

Seething he growls, “You’re shameless, you bastard.”

He Tian grins, his slate-grey eyes pleased, almost closing in utter glee at the sight of Guan Shan in his arms. “My first time serving someone.” He pulls Guan Shan closer, large hands tight around each of Guan Shan’s thighs and firmly supporting his weight. 

He Tian asserts, very pleased with himself, “Have a little _appreciation_ for me.” 

Shaking in his arms, Guan Shan releases his hold on the threshold. He allows He Tian to have his way with him as he complains in fruitless shouts into He Tian’s unhearing ears.

...

Ironically, He Tian actually gives Guan Shan some well-deserved privacy. He hands him a change of clothes and soft white towels for his shower as Guan Shan leans against the bathroom counter in slight awe of He Tian’s silent movements.

At the threshold of the bathroom, He Tian says, "Seriously. Stay the night."

Rolling his eyes, Guan Shan replies, "You chicken shit why would I"-

"I would feel better. Knowing you're here," He Tian says quickly, like the words are chasing him and move out of his mouth all on their own. He Tian looks away and scratches at his neck, and Guan Shan is in disbelief that He Tian is actually embarrassed for once by the words he had spoken. It’s a strange sight to say the least. 

“So...will you stay?” He asks softly and plays with the back of his hair, a tiny habit of his Guan Shan now notices He Tian does rarely. 

Guan Shan recalls a similar softness to his voice, but that time held a certain desperation to it, half cracking on uncontrolled fear Guan Shan wasn't privy to. That time He Tian had thanked him for waking him from a nightmare and clenched his hands like Guan Shan's thick knuckled fingers were a life saver thrown at sea. Like the waves were crashing around him and He Tian was desperate to hold on to anything to keep him steady. Recalling that moment breaks any previous stubborn resolve to deny He Tian. Guan Shan's heart was already clenching in a yes before the word fell from his lips unbidden in the silence of the bathroom.

He Tian nods his head and walks back into the hallway outside, closing the bathroom door after him. As Guan Shan locks the door he couldn't name this bodily reaction as either a flaw which gives away his weakness, or to be the proof of a rusted virtuous heart open for well meaning words, and soft gratitude spoken from He Tian's tempting lips. 

Guan Shan pulled the shower lever so tightly his knuckles were like pointed teeth breaking across his skin, screaming to be let out. 

The water fell over his ears. And Guan Shan thought of nothing. Heartbeat steady, and tired eyes blinking at white tiles he began to scrub the cedar scented soap over red tinged skin. The drain took care of the rest.

...

Leaning against the bathroom’s damp tiles, he texts his mother some thin veiled excuse of getting distracted while studying at He Tian's house and already eating dinner there. That he'll be staying the night since the school is closer to He Tian's place. A very flimsy excuse. He knows if he speaks these words to his mother over the phone she would catch the clear lie under his breath.

Idly, he wonders if he'll have to wear his dirty uniform to school tomorrow. Not only does he have to sleep over, but also walk around in sweaty clothes for the whole day tomorrow. 

He doubts He Tian can even work a washing machine.

He groans as he taps send, solidifying his fate for the night. His head thuds against the tiles in his disgust at the thought of his own discomfort tomorrow. All because of his traitorous heart and some vague thought of He Tian being alone in this apartment without anyone for company. 

_Damn, I’m getting too soft,_ he thinks. 

Blinking back at his harsh and unappealing reflection, he splashes water onto his reddening face. He’s fine, he tells himself, trying not to sniff at the too-baggy pair of pyjamas He Tian let him borrow. They are ridiculously soft and he immediately found himself caressing the fabric for far too long before he threw them over his thin limbs in a rush to get out of the humid-aired bathroom. 

Looking at his reflection a final time, he ignores the redness of his face, chalking it up to the scalding hot shower he just took.

The lights are dimmed, so the majority of He Tian’s flat as he exits the bathroom is bathed in cool blues, the yellow orange light of his bedside lamp trickled barely into the kitchen, so that when he walks through it Guan Shan is careful of his toes. Sweeping his eyes over the kitchen island as he passes, the area is devoid of plates. All of them are already stacked neatly into the sink. 

Usually the cityscape of yellow flashing lights is distracting enough to capture one’s attention immediately, but even in the dim lighting Guan Shan’s eyes pull to He Tian’s dark silhouette. The beautiful environment beyond the window becomes secondary to the sight of He Tian’s unblemished skin, naturally catching Guan Shan’s roaming eyes.

He Tian is shirtless, wearing a thin pair of navy blue plaid pyjama pants and is leaning his head back. The taller boy stares up at the ceiling as he blows out a stream of smoke from his mouth. Guan Shan didn't see the cigarette hanging loosely in his right hand's fingers because He Tian is turned in profile, so only the long column of his neck and the delicate pink lips are visible as he stares up at the ceiling in thought. 

Guan Shan clears his throat. "Smoking again?"

He only assumed that He Tian had likely already smoked earlier due to the fact the boy rarely went without it for more than a couple hours. He Tian's shoulder blades tighten and tense as he turns to Guan Shan with the cigarette already back between his lips. 

Ignoring Guan Shan's question, he breathes out another breath of sizzling air and says, "I put your clothes in the washing machine. You can borrow one of my extra uniforms for tomorrow in the meantime."

Guan Shan contains his surprise and mumbles, "oh, okay." 

Still hovering a few feet away, he watches the slow blink of He Tian's eyes on his form awkwardly huddled a couple steps from the large open bed. He Tian sighs, his lips tugging faintly at the corners and Guan Shan realizes only after He Tian's toned back is turned away that He Tian was likely looking at how his own pyjamas barely sit properly on Guan Shan's thinner shoulders, and extended over his wrists a tad bit too much. 

Neck flushing at the thought, he turns his gaze away from He Tian. 

His pants are likely dragging against the floorboards as he stumbles further into the room to distract himself with sweeping his eyes over the glittering cityscape he had previously ignored in favour of catching He Tian in a moment of silence as he smoked. He peers out the window at the yellow lights of the skyscraper across the street as if he hadn’t already eyed the city’s street when he sat waiting for dinner earlier.

He Tian walks to his nightstand and stubs out the lit cigarette into an ashtray despite it being only half finished. 

Guan Shan finally meets He Tian’s gaze when he walks up to Guan Shan, but remains a safe distance away. At least three steps of space between them that allows Guan Shan to breathe normally without his heart stuttering in staccato rhythms like previous times He Tian has wandered too close.

The taller boy holds his arms out as if in expectation for Guan Shan to come over to his arms. To be _embraced_ by him. Or something else equally embarrassing. Tian’s mouth curls up in a soft smile and Guan Shan feels heat gathering at the back of his neck to his ears.

Guan Shan shakes his head. "He Tian, what the hell are you doing? Let's just head to bed." 

"Seriously?” He Tian cocks his head, his previously smiling mouth now a thin unamused line. He lowers his arms to his sides, his open palms now clenched into harsh fists. “So we're not gonna talk about this."

"Talk about what? Your terrible cooking skills?" Guan Shan snaps, turning away to stare at the cold grey bed instead. He glares at the open sheets in silent accusation, as if they had spurred on He Tian’s ridiculous words.

"Mo! You can't fucking be serious right now."

Guan Shan swings his head back to He Tian, his teeth gritting together so harshly his jaw aches. "There's _nothing_ for us to talk about. There is nothing going on!" 

He Tian spits out, his words desperate and pleading. "I _like_ you, Mo Guan Shan." He steps so close to Guan Shan he can practically feel his breath near his neck.

" _No you don't_ ," he hisses, pushing the taller boy a step back. His heart thunders against his ribcage as if trying to escape his chest entirely.

He Tian bites back, "I know you're oblivious, but to be _this_ oblivious is a little fucking ridiculous. I don't know how much more clear I have to make it."

Staring at the ground, Guan shan shakes his head again. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about. You're fucking delusional, and I can't deal with you when you're like this. This has nothing to do with me." Guan Shan crosses his arms, fingers tightly gripping the too-soft fabric of the borrowed pyjamas crumpling at his elbows.

He Tian steps closer, grabbing Guan Shan’s crossed forearms. The grip is so tight around his muscles, Guan Shan holds back a grimace. He Tian asks, "Are you so in denial that you can't admit to what's going on with us lately? And don't say it's just me, I mean, you took the earrings. You held my hand. I thought that you"-

"Stop. Tian,” Guan Shan pleads. “Just stop." His voice becomes a whisper at the end, and He Tian’s tightly gripping hands ease off Guan Shan’s tense arms. He steps away, hiding his eyes behind the dark bangs that have likely grown a little too long. Guan Shan restrains the urge to reach out in the tense space between them. To caress the damp strands of hair out of his face so he could see those reassuring soft eyes that never strayed too far from being locked onto Guan Shan.

Instead, Guan Shan clenches his fists and stays put. Because at heart, he knows he’s a coward. And he could never take such a reckless action without second-guessing himself to an extreme degree. Because he favoured their easy conversation of recent friendliness and bickering wisecracks not meant to be taken seriously over whatever this conversation was becoming. Wherever they are now it is at a place far too close to the edge. To a place Guan Shan is uncertain he could ever step on his own without a direct push to pull him forward.

He Tian is motionless and quiet, the sight unseemly. Guan Shan’s ears itch at the grating atmosphere. He demands, "aren't you going to say something smart back? You aren't gonna add anything for once?"

He Tian meets his gaze dead-on and unblinking. "You told me to stop. I don't have anything more to say. I've said my feelings. Now tell me yours," he requests. Guan Shan cannot believe the words his friend is speaking. Feelings? His own? What the hell do I even feel, dammit?

"I," Guan Shan sighs. "I- um. I don't know if I can say it or explain it.” He shakes his head in half-annoyance and bites his lip. He mumbles, “You make me confused as hell, though."

He Tian steps closer, grabbing Guan Shan’s wrist. He interlocks their fingers together in a familiar handhold. 

"A good confused, though?" he whispers the soft question as he leans close to Guan Shan’s face with those same eager eyes from when he sat across from him over dinner.

"You're even fishing for compliments from me now?" Guan Shan complains half-heartedly, his face heating at He Tian’s close proximity, but still holding onto He Tian’s reassuring hand. He stares at their interlocked fingers, somehow pleased by the feel of He Tian’s slim long fingers against his own thick knuckled fingers. The tiny difference warms his cheeks, just as He Tian is now warming the hand he holds tightly.

He Tian grins smugly. "You know I can't help wanting your attention, Little Mo. When it’s so hard to get."

Guan Shan rolls his eyes and continues their previous conversation, "I can't _say_ it but"-

"Then show me. Give me your worst, I can take it," He Tian says into Guan Shan’s left ear. His lips are centimeters from directly touching him and hover in a hot exhale over his sensitive ear. He Tian then retreats, face smug in gaining even the slightest of trembles from Guan Shan’s shoulders rising at the ticklish spot of his left ear. 

He takes a single long breath of air in trepidation and finally makes his decision, albeit slightly delayed in response in order to psyche himself up. He doesn’t know if he’ll regret this in tomorrow’s morning, but he cannot maintain this long-winded act of pretending any longer. If He Tian is taking this step forward on his own, there’s no way Guan shan is going to be left behind in the dust without trying to meet him halfway.

Guan Shan hides his face into He Tian's neck, arms half trembling in pent-up excited energy as he slides them around He Tian's bare torso. A second later, his ear settles against the side of He Tian’s neck and he can hear his own heartbeat banging in his ears as well as the faint steady pulse of He Tian’s reliable heart. His fingers hesitate in their trembling touch against He Tian’s bare spine but they slip up his back, too eager to touch more of the pale skin he had been eyeing earlier.

Eyes widening in disbelief, He Tian croaks out, "Mo, I thought you'd pinch me. Not"-

"Shut up."

He Tian breathes heavily and squeezes his arms around Guan Shan so hard he is almost surprised he hasn't been melded to the other’s skin. Guan Shan’s pyjama shirt- _no, He Tian's shirt_ -his mind corrects, was thin and barely put distance between the warmth of He Tian's body and the movement of his ribs expanding with each murmured breath. 

Heaving out the words between his teeth, he says, "You're killing me, Mo. Fuck." His fingers messily drag against Guan Shan’s thin shirt, fisting the fabric in his pull to get Guan Shan even closer. He could feel the thick lines of muscle pressing up against the tiny buttons of Guan Shan’s pyjama shirt. From chest to groin, Guan Shan can feel _everything_. He Tian’s bare body is impressively warm to the touch, even in this air conditioned apartment.

Guan shan ducks his head further into the crook of Tian's neck, biting his lip and attempting to hold himself back from saying _"then why don't you?"_ Because that would be careless. Too eager. The temptation was there and He Tian was practically vibrating with it but Guan Shan knows for a fact that the boy in his arms wouldn't ever do anything without a push or a direct agreement. 

He recalls the flash of hurt on Tian's face when he called him disgusting after He Tian was messing with him by giving him a tongue filled kiss. It was fucked up, he knew that. They both knew that He Tian fucked up back then. But Guan Shan didn't pull his punches either when he told Tian he was disgusting, and he can't deny that a statement like that can hurt and linger like a cold sting. That He Tian through all his exuberant self bravado and confidence was only a teenager, who was attracted to a boy. 

Guan Shan may not know much about He Tian, but judging from the harshness of his mouth at the mention of his family, and the fact that he was clearly from a well-known family didn't set He Tian up in an environment of acceptance. Guan Shan wouldn't be surprised if that may be why He Tian held his family at arm's length. It could be one of the list of reasons. 

He mouthed at He Tian's neck with his lips slipping past the skin like a timid ghost. 

Guan Shan hates to admit it, but his confidence wavers. He can't even face Tian when he acts, face buried in his neck and cheeks flushing bright red in embarrassment. Not even a full kiss. It's laughable. He craves more but can't bring himself to cross the threshold, stuck on the cusp of acting on his attraction to He Tian.

He may be shaky in his own action, but he can't help but prod for more from the taller boy. He Tian has been poking at his self control since their pseudo-dinner, and so temptation wins over and his heart stutters as he opens his mouth.

Guan Shan can only say, "Your turn. I'll take whatever you're willing to give me."

He Tian's voice lowered an entire octave as he whispered, "You're _really_ pushing my self control right now."

"I mean it." He dives up to meet He Tian’s lips in proof of his words. Forgetting any previous embarrassment and throwing himself headfirst into whatever they were, whatever the hell they were feeling. 

Guan Shan couldn't handle just standing around anymore. 

He Tian returned the kiss tenfold, the force of his lips erupting a startled gasp in the back of Guan Shan's throat. He pulled roughly at He Tian's silky hair, who practically growled in response when Guan Shan broke their kiss apart as he concluded his sentence from before their kiss. "Fuck me, He Tian." Breathlessly, he adds, "I mean it, seriously."

"This is the closest thing to an ‘I like you’ that I'll get, huh?"

"Why do you have to make it embarrassing?!" Guan Shan blurts out, face still flushed from their quick kiss. Guan Shan pushes himself out of He Tian’s warm embrace, biting his lip as he stares at the ground. 

He Tian grabs Guan Shan's retreating body with lightly calloused thumbs sliding over his slim waist. "Hey, hey, I take it back. I'm agreeing with you here." He pulls Guan Shan flush to him, chest to chest with a smooth tug of his hands over Guan Shan’s hip bones.

Guan Shan hisses out with a hot breath, "You better be. Because you've been a tease for the past hour and it's getting on my nerves."

"You noticed?" He Tian grinned slyly while he mouthed against Guan Shan's open lips, starting at the corner before he playfully nips at his lower lip. Guan Shan heaved out a breath in annoyance and He Tian hummed, pleased with the reaction as he took the opportunity to assault his open lips once more. 

This time the kiss is far more intense. Well, he believes it to be intense in Guan Shan’s limited understanding of kissing for the past minute and half he has partaken in it so far. Those slightly chapped lips devore his own, biting one moment, and sliding smoothly in the next. Even while kissing He Tian is playful and all over the place. It’s overwhelming. Guan Shan struggles to keep up with the controlled sweep of He Tian’s lips, likely granted from experience. 

The taller boy’s torso heaves against his own hammering chest, so every breath that gushes out of their noses is felt intimately. He Tian’s nipples keep rubbing against his open-collared shirt from the too-large button up pyjamas Guan Shan borrowed. Like He Tian is consuming him, his lips pull at his own, tugging for purchase and demanding just as much attention as he usually does when he’s talking up a storm to annoy the hell out of Guan Shan.

Slipping a tongue past the seam of his lips, He Tian takes control of the kiss, hand enclosing around the nape of Guan Shan’s neck as if he were holding Guan Shan strictly in place to gain better access. Guan Shan half-yelps at the intrusion, somewhat familiar but entirely different this time. Hotter and smoother, without his body shaking in fear, but instead lighting up on fire like He Tian doused his entire body with gasoline and lit a match to watch Guan Shan combust into pieces. 

Helpless and with his face burning, he opens up to Tian, getting used to the slick tongue curling over his own and slipping away briefly with every stolen kiss. Shaky hands grappling for purchase against He Tian’s exposed back, Guan Shan squeezes his eyes closed and gets lost in He Tian’s fervent kisses. 

He’s felt this before, this immoveable grip held over the back of his neck. A presence Guan Shan can recall intimately. 

He Tian has caressed that half-ticklish spot many times in the past, always reaching and holding him steady in place for whatever He Tian had in mind for the two of them. The thought of that familiar hold has his mouth opening and groaning in pleasure between feverish kisses. 

To be at He Tian’s mercy as well as the person He Tian cannot stop raking his eyes over is addictive. Just like a prey who enjoys being caught into the venomous fangs of a predator, Guan Shan relaxes into He Tian’s intense hold, succumbing to He Tian’s fast-moving lips, palms open over He Tian’s back and back arching into his.

Breaking apart from the kiss, Guan Shan groggily opens his eyes.

He Tian’s pupils have dilated to such an extreme that they appear black in the dim light of He Tian’s apartment. Guan Shan licks his lips unconsciously at the sight, saliva still pooling in his own mouth. Their kissing had left wet residue over their separated kiss-swollen lips. 

He Tian’s dark eyes flick over the action of Guan Shan’s tongue moving and from the way He Tian bites over his own lip, Guan Shan knows He Tian is thinking of sucking his tongue back into his mouth, of sloppily kissing Guan Shan till his legs got tired and shook from standing for so long. Guan Shan seriously thinks He Tian would throw his patience out the window, and succumb to the desire building between the heat of their still-warm lips, but He Tian only leans forward, cupping his hands gently around Guan Shan’s cheeks. 

As if Guan Shan’s cheeks are flower petals, his thumbs lightly caress the supple skin. He stares long and hard at Guan Shan’s pleasantly flushed face and wet pink lips, silent and observing.

He Tian says, "I will be giving this my all, so be sure to receive it well." 

“Why wouldn’t I, dammit? You think I’m getting scared? Cause I’m not,” he replies harshly.

“Of course you’re not. You are Mo Guan Shan after all. You’re strong, that’s what I like about you,” He Tian confesses, heart open and spewing out compliments. His fingers now grab at Guan Shan’s hips, sliding up his baggy shirt to touch soft skin he hasn’t been able to touch freely until this very moment.

“Shut the fuck up, asshole,” Guan Shan complains, knowing his face must be bright red by now. 

He Tian snorts into his neck, idly rubbing circles over Guan Shan’s hip bones, just over the waistband of his borrowed pants. 

“I like you so much, Mo,” He Tian whispers into the redhead’s ear, lips brushing against the soft lobe. “I’ll be sure to take things slow.”

Guan Shan turns his head to the left in embarrassment, his head still ducked down near He Tian's chest, his cheeks flushed and his heartbeat skipping like a pebble over a lake. 

Tian cups his cheeks, tilting his head up to bore his dark eyes on his in silent reassurance. He Tian may be a blabbermouth but he could read Guan Shan well, any other remark at this moment would set Guan Shan scrambling to run back home. He Tian keeps his lips sealed on spewing out any other too-eager words of compliment, instead opting to kiss Guan Shan gently, savouring the moment with sweet open mouthed pecks to Guan Shan’s small mouth.

Still maintaining his grip on Guan Shan’s neck as they kiss, He Tian steps to the right, guiding Guan Shan backwards to the bed. He cradles Guan shan’s head in one large hand as he slowly places Guan Shan down onto the bed. 

Lips sucking against Guan Shan’s bottom lip, they break apart the kiss in a loud pop. As grey eyes dart over Guan Shan's heaving chest and flushed cheeks, He Tian hovers over him. The arms crowding around his red hair are braced solid with palms flat against the sheets. He stretches over Guan shan effortlessly, collarbones jutting out at the action.

He Tian's eyes flick over to his neck and Guan Shan already expects the assault but still gasps silently at He Tian sucking a mark into the crook of his exposed neck. Pulling at the shirt, Guan Shan's collar pops open further by force. He Tian tugs the button-up down so a single freckled shoulder of Guan Shan’s becomes visible. He drags his lips over the surface appreciatively, his other hand beginning to pull the shirt up from the bottom to catch his fingers over Guan Shan’s trembling abdomen. He bites at the newly exposed shoulder and Guan Shan clenches his jaw to hold back a moan, neck arching away from the pleasure-filled pain at the action.

He Tian’s lips peck at the stinging red spot in apology, but his dark eyes say otherwise as he smacks his lips together, tongue catching the lingering saliva at the corner of his mouth. Guan Shan hides his face with one arm, chest heaving at the tiny touches of He Tan’s roaming fingers all over his stomach and back down to his hips, and leans back over Guan Shan's thighs in the process. 

Guan Shan grumbles at the awkwardly bunching collar straining tightly over one shoulder, while the other collar sticks to his neck, causing it to irritate his easily reddening skin. 

“Just take it off me already, it’s getting in the way.”

“Aw, I thought you look pretty good like this,” He Tian admits, twiddling his thumbs over Guan Shan’s waist and sliding his right hand appreciatively over Guan Shan’s fast heaving ribcage. The light blue cloth bunches uncomfortably under his arms and Guan Shan squirms underneath his touch, half-annoyed, half-aroused and impatient. 

“Dammit, Tian,” Guan shan curses. “Take it fucking off me. Get it over with already!”

He Tian snorts, “Didn’t realize you were this demanding in bed, Mo. It’s very surprising.” 

He slides a hand narrowly close to one of his nipples hidden underneath the scrunch of fabric, and Guan Shan groans, throwing his head back down. Fingers clenching over He Tian’s expensive sheets that are so soft they felt like sleeping in clouds, he pulls at the fabric in annoyance as He Tian slides his fingers away from his chest. Opening his eyes, Guan Shan is about to demand what the hell is taking He Tian so long, but the other boy is reaching for Guan Shan’s pyjama shirt, thumbing at the buttons and easily opening the shirt in silent obedience to Guan Shan’s demand. 

He Tian smirks down when he pulls apart the last button, flinging the fabric apart so Guan Shan’s entire chest is on full display.

“Now that I think about it, this view is _much better_.”

Guan Shan clicks his tongue in reply, eyebrows furrowing up at He Tian’s far too long staring. He also can’t help the way his chest shudders, back arching while He Tian’s palms roam over planes of his abdomen, body shivering at the fingers gathering warmth over the same skin ridden with goosebumps from the chilly air. 

“Aren't you nervous?” Guan Shan asks hastily, thinking of how He Tian is so easily acting without second thought, hands bracing familiarly over a body he hasn’t ever touched without the barrier of fabric. 

He Tian is busy peering down at the sight beneath his wandering fingers. The soft pale skin casting shadows to grey and the tips of Guan Shan’s shoulders and back cascading with tiny brown freckles barely visible to an untrained eye. 

Seeming to notice that he had been ignoring the question, he pauses mid-sweep of his hand over the redhead’s tense waist to that freckled back. “Hmm? A little,” He Tian says.

“Seriously?” Guan Shan echoes, disbelieving of this thoughtless confession. 

He Tian is already back at mouthing hot kisses along Guan Shan’s neck, dammit. Those alluring lips so talented in their cross from pain to pleasure, Guan Shan can barely focus on He Tian’s continued response.

"But I also wanna kiss you till your heart bursts and you can barely even breathe. So my nerves were already gone the minute you kissed me back.”

"Oh my fucking god, you're shameless."

He Tian bites harshly at his neck, canines digging deeply into his skin. 

Guan Shan hisses, "Tian!"

His only reply is to grin against the throbbing bite at the crook of his neck, tiny imprints of Tian’s teeth half breaking his skin.

He seethes, “Don’t leave too many”- He Tian sucks at the bite and Guan Shan’s hands fly to the taller boy’s head, holding his hair in a death grip that’s likely equally as painful as the heated sting along Guan Shan's neck. When he tugs at the black hair between his fingers forcefully, He Tian's teeth catch on another spot of his neck and Guan Shan gasps, body shivering as He Tian sucks the skin between his teeth carefully. 

He Tian grunts in reply to Guan Shan’s tugs for him to stop leaving marks, completely ignoring the request in favour of mouthing over the sensitive spot he found that has Guan Shan’s fingers sliding to He Tian’s shoulders to hold onto something to ground himself to. His mind blanks in favour of the arousal working up over his skin at each touch. Guan Shan loses focus and breathes heavily, his head tossing back and forth over the sheets. His back curves under Tian’s hold, who eats up the reactions with a curl of amusement over his lips at how squirmy Guan Shan is in bed.

By the end of his barrage of kissing, He Tian ends up leaving a couple purpling marks across various spots on his neck, except for the one at the crook of his neck. That spot leaves a harsh red line where He Tian had bit akin to an overeager wolf diving into a raw piece of meat. 

Guan Shan’s breathing is laboured by the end of it and he is somehow still wearing the sleeves of the pyjama shirt, feeling entirely too-hot underneath He Tian’s equally warm torso crowding over him. He Tian lingers by Guan Shan’s ears, breathing out warm air and tickling him in the process. Guan Shan bites his lip to hold back a badly timed laugh from the close proximity.

He Tian places butterfly kisses over his neck. Afterwards, he sucks a new harsh mark below his ear, prime to be seen easily over Guan Shan's shirt collar while he tries to pull at He Tian's hair again in hopes of dissuading his vampiric tendencies to no avail. 

He Tian licks over the mark and he shivers unconsciously at the sudden wet touch, trying to flinch away from it. He Tian’s left hand runs down to his hipbone while his right braces around the nape of his neck to keep him still in place and prime for He Tian’s own personal exploration. 

He pecks at Guan Shan's cheeks before kissing him sweetly as if in apology. Guan Shan grumbles, but returns the kiss sloppily. Their kisses multiply until he loses count of how many have passed, mind only focusing on following He Tian's lips. When Tian pulls away to get some much needed air, Guan Shan uses his canines to bite into He Tian’s lower lip, dying to leave a mark on Tian as well. 

He Tian's mouth is alluringly red and Guan Shan can tell by how much his own mouth is now wet with spit and open in hot exhales that his lips must be just as swollen from their long winded makeout session. 

He Tian's bottom lip on the other hand is a deep bloody crimson as if Guan Shan had succeeded in cutting open a wound with his hasty bite against that plump red lip. Guan Shan licks over his own lips at the sight, unable to stop staring. He Tian, catching his appreciation, smirks down at him and curls his head over Guan Shan’s collarbones, likely planning to continue his already intense and needy kissing spree all over Guan Shan's chest.

He interrupts Tian’s mouth and hesitantly asks, "Can I- Can I touch you too?" 

He Tian pauses over Guan Shan's clavicle and his eyes swallow up any light in the dim lit room, leaving them almost charcoal in appearance. The stare is intimidating, but Guan Shan sits up, shoulders lifting from nerves but unable to keep his eyes off He Tian's. He furrows his eyebrows and frowns at He Tian in his wait for a response.

He Tian calmly agrees, "Sure. Go ahead." He leans back slightly.

Guan Shan gulps nervously. His hands have tremors as he pulls them away from fastening to He Tian's hair, extending down the muscled chest over him.

The angle is awkward with He Tian hovering over him, and he can't exactly kiss anywhere past He Tian's collarbones, but his hands caress and stare at He Tian's body. Silently and slowly following the dips and grooves of his chest. Briefly he mouths at the barely visible collarbones, pecking a single kiss at one spot. 

He doesn't know how He Tian has the confidence to suck purple marks with a person staring directly at each movement. It has Guan Shan second-guessing every action he makes with the extreme attention He Tian divides for him. He nervously slides his hand past one of He Tian's nipples, but he offers no reaction, so Guan Shan skittishly traverses elsewhere, hands fumbling around He Tian's tensed back.

"You sure are taking your time." He Tian leans closer, whispering the words by one of Guan Shan's pink ears. He blows another quick kiss over an untouched spot of neck behind his ear. His thumbs are still stuck over Guan Shan's hipbones and unwilling to give away even as Guan Shan takes his time looking at He Tian's well-muscled body. 

The redhead’s eyes linger at the abs twitching over He Tian's lower abdomen and his fingers slide and poke at the immoveable flesh tense and hard and stretched to perfection over Guan Shan's half naked body.

"I just...like looking. I guess," Guan Shan admits quickly, feeling He Tian’s unmoving gaze at Guan Shan’s hands even without peering up to meet those dark curious eyes.

He Tian shrugs his shoulders, torso extending on a long breath under Guan Shan’s frozen hands. "Take as much time as you like."

His hands are clumsy as they begin their focus on He Tian's back. At first, he delicately prods, but after the impatience of only touching rather than seeing He Tian’s toned back, he digs his fingers into He Tian's spine to his ribs, scratching along his back recklessly. 

He Tian gasps, finally giving him some form of reaction, and immediately shoves his tongue into Guan Shan's mouth in half hearted retaliation. Guan Shan is, of course, undeterred, and keeps his nails scrabbling over He Tian's smooth skin in sporadic fits of desperation to get even closer to He Tian. Despite their bodies already sliding close together, chests always touching and digging into one another with each breath, he still wants to be closer. Even closer. Till he can feel every pull of air into each of their bodies intimately, like He Tian's breath is his own breath as well. Like two halves of a whole recklessly trying to piece themselves back together.

In his fit to get closer, Guan Shan tries pulling his arms out from the unbuttoned pyjama shirt still clinging over his arms. He Tian assists with Guan Shan’s rushed actions, pulling down the opposite arm’s sleeve as well. This allows Guan Shan's lean arm to escape and join his other arm locked around He Tian’s neck as they kiss each other greedily. Abandoning any previous nerves, Guan Shan revels in each brush of lips against his own, savouring every gasp he can pull from He Tian. From the simple scratch of Guan Shan’s nail over his spine or a well-placed tongue sliding past He Tian’s lips, taking charge for a brief moment. 

He Tian breezily retakes the lead once again with the sweep of his tongue deep into Guan Shan's mouth and a hand gripping over the redhead's jaw like a padlock. Guan Shan's nose flares desperately for air, and so he doesn't register He Tian's other hand brushing over his left nipple until the tip of He Tian's thumb rubs over the edge of it. Guan Shan groans into the kiss, mouth opening further, and He Tian laps up Guan Shan's noises as he flicks pressure over the sensitive bud. 

Guan Shan's head tosses back, their mouths wrenching apart, and He Tian dives down before Guan Shan can muster any complaints, swiping his tongue along the pretty pink bud, with a swirl of his tongue, then sucking it into his mouth eagerly. Guan Shan arches into the touch with a high pitched moan that has his face turning red in embarrassment immediately afterwards. He cups his hands over his mouth, attempting to hide the sounds, but He Tian pulls the hands away, tightening his grip around both wrists and demanding, "Stay put right there." 

He Tian leaves his wrists splayed out above his arching body as if his words are enough to convince Guan Shan otherwise. Those addicting lips return to his left nipple while He Tian's other hand tugs and plays with the neglected one, fingers stroking confidently over the peaking bud. Guan Shan shudders at the touch, feet curling and mouth gaping in silent pleasure. He listens to He Tian’s command, arms limp over his head, too lazy to move in favour of watching Tian’s red mouth working over his nipples with a wet slide of his tongue, teeth nipping playfully at the tip of the hard bud. 

He Tian likely could've gone all day sucking those nipples till they were overused and swollen pink-purple at the touch, but Guan Shan hisses, "Tian, stop, stop for now," mouth gasping into the sheets by his head and chest heaving at the intensity of He Tian's skilled mouth. 

" _Please._ "

Popping off the perky bud with one more lick, He Tian slides his hands appreciatively down over Guan Shan's heaving chest. Those hands are somehow able to cover most of his ribcage. The image is a reminder of just how large He Tian’s broad build is when it’s splayed against Guan Shan’s leaner and thinner chest. Eyes gazing at Guan Shan's heavy eyelids, the two meet together halfway in a slow kiss.

He cups at He Tian’s face and can taste the remnants of dumplings and the burn of bitter smoke on the back of his tongue. The musky smell from the shower, He Tian’s cedar-smelling soap, overwhelms his nose, and he knows he likely smells the same. Guan Shan's covered in He Tian’s own scent as well. He wonders what it’d feel like for Tian to smell himself all along Guan Shan’s body, at every crevice of skin within his touch. At the thought, he groans underneath He Tian’s unrelenting tongue slipped past his lips. 

Vaguely registering He Tian's actions as they kiss, the taller boy grabs at his left hip, arm dragging him closer to the night stand as He Tian’s other arm reaches blindly for the drawer. At the sudden motion, Guan Shan arches into He Tian, accidentally brushing against He Tian’s groin and his face reddens at the immediate realization that He Tian is most definitely hard, his dick poking against Guan Shan’s lower belly in their clumsy movements to the edge of the bed. He Tian grunts, his left hand pulling Guan Shan’s hips away as they try to seek He Tian out in stuttering thrusts into the air. His own dick, now beginning to harden even further at an exponential rate, twitches at the implications of Tian getting this worked up just from kissing.

He Tian mouths into Guan Shan’s lips as they kiss, “Wait a sec.” 

Guan Shan hears the hollow sound of items banging against wood as the drawer slides open. He Tian breaks away from the kiss, his grey eyes searching the drawer for what they need. To give He Tian some room to dig in his drawer, Guan Shan shuffles away, moving to the center of the bed. 

Lying back onto the white fluffy pillows, he stares at the ceiling and asks himself if he’s seriously going through with this. Ultimately, his mind’s answer, now flushed with marks and wet with He Tian’s still-warm spit, is a definitive resounding _yes, a thousand times yes._

Even with shaky hands in his lap, he still feels the pull to get close to He Tian, to wrap his arms around him. To kiss him some more. The pull to reach further, touch further is an unrelenting force crawling into the depths of Guan Shan’s mind. He had told He Tian he’d take everything, and honestly, he thinks he may be the one to take too much with how fast his heart is already bursting in excitement. The hardening length between his legs is proof enough of his own deep-seated arousal. The uncomfortable tight pressure of his dick digging into his pants spurs him on to abandon the offending material, flinging the pair off himself. 

Belatedly, as He Tian turns to him, holding the bottle of lube in one hand and a string of connected condoms between his teeth, Guan Shan realizes how ridiculous he looks struggling out of the pants pooling at his feet. He kicks at the offending material with enough force that the pair of pants topple over the end of the bed. Guan Shan pulls his legs up, the hardness pressing up into his boxers far too visible in comparison to He Tian’s.

He Tian carelessly plops the lube onto the bed and opens his mouth so that the string of packets land between his kneeling thighs. Crawling closer to Guan Shan’s huddled limbs, he pulls Guan Shan’s hands away from around his legs, eyes scanning Guan Shan’s body meticulously. Guan Shan lowers his legs onto the bed, trying to relax into the sheets.

“Why are you always so embarrassing?” Guan Shan questions, his own face warm once again at the unrelenting gaze.

“Can’t I enjoy looking at you, too?” He Tian retorts. He braces his arms behind Guan Shan’s head lying over the pillows. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Guan shan mutters, not quite meaning the words at all under the appreciative stare of He Tian and achingly familiar hands sweeping along his thighs. 

Eyeing Guan Shan’s hard length straining tightly over stretched fabric, He Tian smirks, “Don’t worry, I’ll leave that for later.”

Despite these words, he still slides Guan Shan’s yellow boxers from his slim waist, distracting Guan Shan’s nervous shivering with a slow kiss to his lips. When the boxers are all the way off, He Tian flings the item over his shoulder, pulling away from Guan Shan, whose lips still search for He Tian’s with his eyes scrunched closed in expectation. He Tian laughs lightly at the funny action of Guan Shan seeking out his lips, calmly placating the shorter boy with a soft kiss to his cheek instead.

Hands tugging at the back of Guan Shan’s short red hair in gentle strokes, He Tian explains, “It’ll be easier the other way. Can you lie face down?”

Guan Shan’s stomach drops, not quite sure if he’ll be alright without seeing He Tian during all of this.

“I’ll be just behind you,” He Tian reassures, then leans in to whisper, “Right in your ear.” He licks a stripe over the edge of the dusty pink skin and Guan Shan pushes him away, mumbling, “Do whatever you want, dammit. I’m fine.”

Guan Shan begins turning over, arms shaky despite his reassurance, but He Tian has always been handsy, so his fingers are already gripping over his hips to pointlessly assist in an action Guan Shan could simply do on his own. 

Afterwards, He Tian’s left hand stays in place over Guan shan’s hip, a welcome anchor as He Tian rummages with the bottle of lube somewhere behind him. He hears the sound of the cap popping open and Guan Shan restlessly moves the pillows around his arms so that he has something to grab onto, and perhaps hide his face from such an embarrassing position. He Tian uses his knees to nudge Guan Shan’s legs further apart.

“I’m putting one in to start you off,” He Tian informs. “Just relax, okay? The more you relax, the better it’ll feel.” 

Guan Shan braces himself and shudders at the cold touch of lube-slick fingers over his ass. He Tian’s left hand pulls open his ass-cheek in an odd strain of action Guan Shan’s unfamiliar with. 

Sucking and nibbling at his earlobe He tian says darkly, “I know you had work today, but next time I want you to wear my earrings while I fuck you.”

Guan Shan’s face explodes in heat at those words, imagining He Tian sucking the black stud into his mouth and pulling the metal over his tongue. The thought of He Tian licking over those studs has his arousal heightening, to be fucked over while wearing what labelled him as belonging to He Tian causes his dick to harden fully, no longer half-hard between his legs.

He Tian’s thumb sweeps over his hole, which tightens in expectation of intrusion. Like an answer to his perverse imaginations, He Tian slides his index finger in quickly, while distracting Guan Shan from the pain by nibbling at his earlobe in playful bites. Guan Shan’s mouth opens on a silent groan, hands fisting into pillows, head digging into the crossed arms above his head. With his ass sticking up in the air shakily, he gets used to the slight sting of He Tian’s finger as it slides it’s way past his rim. He bites his lip and grits his jaw until He Tian’s finger is fully sheathed in a single slide of motion.

“Not bad, right?” He Tian murmurs into his ear, slipping his finger back out to drag it back in once more.

Guan Shan hisses, teeth clacking together, but nonetheless appreciates the tiny sting of his body since He Tian surrounds his back with warm-lipped kisses he appreciates. Slowly, He Tian curls his single finger so that Guan Shan’s inner walls begin to open up for him. Guan Shan’s face flushes at He Tian’s heated breaths over his shoulder and the thoughts of how he must look, ass seeking out the tiny pressure of a single long finger reaching deeply into him and body clenching over each movement He Tian makes. Till his hips rock back into He Tian’s finger easily and his mouth gasps at this new pleasurable feeling of being fucked slowly over a single finger. Guan Shan’s lips brush over the pillow, staining the fabric with warm spit in a fitful silent moan.

He Tian asks, “But you've thought about it, haven't you?" He curls his finger right at the rim and Guan Shan bites his lip, back shuddering at the slick finger’s digging touch over his too-hot insides.

"Huh?" Guan Shan mumbles to the side, eyes searching over his shoulder.

"Me touching you down here." He Tian punctuates his point with a quick slide of his finger, far too rushed that has Guan Shan gasping into the sheets with the force of it. Hand’s slipping for balance, Guan Shan’s hips crash over the sheets. His hardening length begins to drip wetly at the tip as he ruts into the sheets for a moment but He Tian’s locked hand over his left hip pulls him back causing Guan Shan’s dick to uselessly bob over the chilly air.

He Tian catches his index finger purposefully at the rim on it’s way out so Guan Shan’s hole clenches over nothing when the pad of his finger slips out. Guan Shan moans loudly and He Tian stares a moment at the tiny twitching hole before roughly grabbing at Guan Shan’s hip and ramming his finger back inside that open wet heat. 

He Tian continues, "You've imagined it before, right? Me fucking you with my fingers till you whine at the stretch." 

Guan Shan moans at the thought, his mind flashing with images similar to what He Tian is doing right now. Half remembered wet dreams that left him gasping for air when he woke up already rutting himself against the sheets in his sleep. Sometimes he had even woke up to himself coming in his briefs, face flushed and wanting more, but never venturing due to guilt of the action. And the fear of succumbing to these unconscious imaginations. 

No longer in denial of those instances in retrospect had Guan Shan wondering why the fuck he'd been denying himself with He Tian's steady index finger sweeping around his rim before slipping itself back inside Guan Shan. This feels far too pleasing to have been worth denying for so long. Mouth opening messily against the pillow, Guan Shan's hips meet He Tian's insistent finger halfway. Despite the initial sting, the action is now slippery and smooth. 

Grinning down at Guan Shan’s hips seeking the slide of his finger, He Tian questions, "You gonna beg for some more, Mo?" With Guan Shan struggling against the sheets in a half-moan, he recklessly adds another finger. Guan Shan’s mouth breaks open on another moan, body trembling, and clenching over the fingers a little too tightly as they reach a tad further into him. 

"Well, did you?" 

" _Tian_ ," Guan Shan groans out as his shoulders shake with a shiver, knees widening at He Tian’s fast paced fingers sliding into him like a piston, never stopping without remorse.

"Did you imagine it?" He Tian demands. 

" _Yes_ , fuck. Yes, He Tian! Of course," Guan Shan heaves out against He Tian's two long fingers, reaching deeper in each hard slide. "I did!" he admits, face burning as he looks over his shoulder to He Tian's greedy eyes tracking over his back. 

He Tian dives to meet his lips, sloppily kissing him and scissoring his fingers. On the next push of fingers against Guan Shan’s rim, He Tian shoves his fingers in slowly this time. No longer in a heated rush, He Tian and Guan Shan half kiss and half gasp into one another's necks, skin beginning to sweat and become slippery at the touch. 

"Sorry I got a little impatient there. I'll take my time now," He Tian reassures. “Since you said you could keep up with whatever I give you." 

Guan Shan heart flutters and stomach flips at that statement, when really he should be wary of the implications of those promising words. Somehow, Guan Shan is curious about what He Tian has in mind. He’s also prideful enough that he won't back down from any challenge, even in the bedroom.

He Tian teases, "Would you like a prostate massage?" His fingers slip slowly back into him, truly taking his time and having Guan Shan impatiently shivering under the stroke of his hand.

"Shut up," Guan Shan retorts easily, but He Tian’s fingers curl differently then before, almost searching. The prod of a single calloused finger to a certain spot Guan Shan doesn’t recognize has his mind turning bright white, his lower belly burning in blinding pleasure. “Aghh,” Guan Shan moans, toes curling, and hips humping over the sheets.

“Is that it?” He Tian prods. He rubs the spot gently, fingers slipping around it, but even the slightest touch has him mouthing obscenities into the blanket as his shoulders shake.

Guan Shan tries to cover his mouth on another moan, fingers trembling against his open lips, but He Tian’s left arm pulls the hand away, clicking his tongue in disapproval of the action. Guan Shan’s hand abandons his face in a fit to maintain balance at the next pleasurable slide of fingers, not quite touching his prostate, but sliding past it in a way that is still pleasurable, though minorally less than the mind numbing touch from before.

"Come on. There's no need to get embarrassed if it feels good," He Tian says and adds another finger without preamble. Guan Shan’s hole clenches tightly over the slide of thick fingers, far too tight, but due to the pleasure still wracking over his limbs the pain of the stretch is minimal. Instead, his body relaxes into the touch, his knees opening for He Tian unconsciously. 

The motion of He Tian's arm is steady with every thrust of his fingers into Guan Shan’s slowly opening hole. He scissors his fingers as far as possible, then rubs them over his prostate with meticulous timing that has Guan Shan’s entire body craving for more. He fucks back into every pried open touch of his finger, moaning over the unrelenting force of fingers driving into him without pause. 

By now, Guan Shan cannot even lift his head, his ass only remaining lifted up in the air by the firm hold of He Tian’s other arm around his waist hiking him up to drag sweatily into He Tian’s wet fingers. He Tian starts to rub against Guan Shan’s prostate in every single thrust of his three fingers. The hand holding him up, slivers up Guan Shan’s fast-moving chest to tweak at his nipples, causing Guan Shan to twitch in his arms with a squirm. 

Just like that, barely aware of where his own limbs land, He Tian milks his prostate, those three fingers sliding in tandem over that nub inside him while his other hand pinches one nipple, now swollen at the touch.

“I’m-I’m going to come, Tian,” Guan Shan moans, hips stuttering back into those three rubbing fingers. “ _Stop_ , I’m gonna”-

He Tian replies calmly, "I told you there's no rush." Taking a break from rubbing his prostate, he slides his fingers deeper instead, till they fill past each knuckle. 

Those long fingers are still steady in their drive into him. They do not break that constant rhythm he has maintained, this slow drag of pleasure into Guan Shan’s limbs over who knows how long. Guan Shan couldn’t tell if it’s only been two minutes or ten since this unhurried consistent build of pleasure began. He Tian holds him steady around the waist, lips caressing over his neck in approval at every moan Guan Shan emits between gasps.

The taller boy suddenly probes at his prostate once again, thrusting in and out slowly and steadily digging his fingers back to that familiar pleasurable spot, as Tian lazily rubs a finger over the other neglected nipple. Guan Shan whines at the touch, hips trying to drag over the sheets but held back by He Tian’s arm around his chest, sliding Guan Shan so he leans into He Tian’s sweaty chest behind him. 

Those same fingers curl tightly over his clenching walls and Guan Shan moans loudly, voice high but uncaring of the sound in favour of seeking out those steady fingers.

"Relax for me some more, babe," He Tian asserts as he widens his three fingers in Guan Shan’s already clenching tight hole. Guan Shan’s legs spread further in compliance, his palms open on the sheets and body twitching over every pull of those fingers into that burning spot. 

Left hand sliding down from his nipples, He Tian only has to touch Guan Shan's neglected dick once, barely even a single tug around its width, a half-caress with a swirl of his thumb around the tip and Guan Shan comes harshly over He Tian's cupped out hand. He Tian had expected the response from Guan Shan's spine shuddering uncontrollably. He Tian makes sure to rub Guan Shan's prostate as he moans over his orgasm, dick twitching against his cupped open hand to catch all of Guan Shan's release, so Guan Shan's body savours every shiver of white hot pleasure overcoming his limbs. 

He Tian slows his fingers to a barely felt rub, back to only inserting two instead of three fingers while Guan Shan catches his breath. As He Tian had implied in what he said a moment ago, Guan Shan feels much more languid, his heartbeat is no longer heightened to an extreme degree where Guan Shan's body felt like he was about to explode at every touch.

He relaxes in He Tian's steady hold, semi embarrassed he had come so quickly without a barely felt touch of He Tian's hand against his cock. He Tian pulls away his cum covered hand from cupping underneath him. Guan Shan's cheeks heat and he mumbles an apology at the sight of his white cum drizzled all over He Tian's hand. 

He Tian slips his fingers out from him and the sudden loss has Guan Shan groaning with his eyes closed. He Tian grabs at one of his thighs with his lube wet right hand and flips Guan Shan over onto his back, legs spreading open for Tian. He Tian watches the cum dribbling down his own hand and laps it up as if it were some ice cream in a badly filmed porno. 

Guan Shan has never witnessed such an erotic sight in his life. He's seriously witnessing the proof of his satisfying orgasm slipping into He Tian's mouth without question. Gobbling every drip of cum his tongue catches over, he hums in approval, as if he were eating Guan Shan's beef stew and not bitter cum off of his hand. 

"W-what are you doing?!" Guan Shan asks, face dying with heat at the sight. 

He Tian flexes his right arm to pull Guan Shan closer by his thigh. Guan Shan's back drags messily in the sheets in the process, but He Tian just blinks down at him, drinking in Guan Shan's post-orgasm appearance. He Tian says in a light voice, "Enjoying everything you're giving me, of course."

Tian ducks down and licks a strip up Guan Shan's spent cock, cum still remaining around the tip that he sucks onto, slurping up every single drop he finds. 

Guan Shan hisses, "Dammit, Tian." 

His arms brace over the mattress to reorient himself after being flipped over so quickly onto his back. Lean arms tense and straight at his sides, Guan Shan lifts his torso up to peer down at Tian mouthing over his cock. Watching one muscled arm holding a thigh splayed wide while Tian’s tongue slides up his cock in one long strip has Guan Shan moaning in pleasure. He covers his mouth with one hand, awe stricken.

Distracted by the sight, he doesn't notice He Tian's other hand slowly lifting Guan Shan's hips. He only notices when He Tian's two fingers easily pry their way back inside, rim still lube slick and open so the action doesn't even sting. 

"Argh! Tian!" Guan Shan groans, throwing his head back into the pillows. 

He Tian licks up Guan Shan's cock until it stands up to its full height again, slowly pumping his fingers into him at an excruciatingly slow pace. 

When he said he'd take his time, He Tian had meant he'd work Guan Shan up back into arousal for however long it would take to get him excited again. All the while He Tian surely has his own arousal hardening underneath his navy plaid pants. Guan Shan knows this because when his stray leg kicks out by accident, his foot bumps into the hardness between Tian's legs. 

He Tian groans over Guan Shan's cock, Tian's hips raising up in response to Guan Shan's foot poking over him. 

"Aren't you pent up?" Guan Shan asks.

He Tian moves his hips away from Guan Shan's leg, grabbing his calve with his left arm, and somehow still remaining between Guan Shan's legs giving him a blowjob and fingering him without pause. Guan Shan is far too busy feeling the overwhelming pull of pleasure over his body and attempting to thrust into He Tian's hot mouth to try and reach out for He Tian's own cock again. He Tian has him at his mercy, completely preoccupied with reaching his own orgasm.

Tongue working over Guan Shan's shaft eagerly, and sucking up every reaction, He Tian's head bobs insistently over Guan Shan's cock. Guan Shan sticks his fingers over He Tian's hair to grab onto something as he mouth gapes open in gut wrenching groans. Pleasure building, and toes curling Guan Shan shudders over He Tian hips seeking out the tight heat of He Tian's throat working over his cock.

Just as the pleasure crescends, He Tian stops his movement and has Guan Shan heave a half-hearted complaint, his voice strained from overuse. Fingers stopping briefly, but hugging Guan Shan's insides pleasantly, he pops off Guan Shan's cock before his fast building orgasm can hit. 

"You look so beautiful like this," He Tian says breathlessly and Guan Shan forgets his complaints from being denied his release in favour of meeting He Tian's lips in a kiss. He licks at the seam of his lips and the taller boy opens his mouth quickly so Guan Shan could taste himself on He Tian's tongue.

Humming in pleasure, He Tian caresses his left hand over Guan Shan's hips, stroking his thumb over the protruding hip bone in idle circles. Guan Shan breaks off the kiss with a groan at the action.

"Gonna help me take my clothes off?" He Tian asks. 

Guan Shan nods quickly, his hands scrabbling to grab at He Tian's ridiculous pair of pants that he is somehow still wearing, pulling his boxers down with them. To give them more room, He Tian slips his fingers from Guan Shan's messy lube-slick hole, but interlocks his arms around Guan Shan's shoulders to remain as close as possible in the process. The action isn't exactly elegant, no one can look that great maneuvering themselves out of a long pair of pants while simultaneously trying to cuddle with their lover. Their limbs awkwardly bump into one another, but the important outcome is that He Tian's clothes finally came off his well-proportioned body. 

Guan Shan eyes widen at the sight of He Tian naked, cock hardened, bobbing and trailing wet pre-come against his abs as he kneels over Guan Shan. _Of course He Tian not only has overly large hands, but a giant cock too,_ Guan Shan thinks grumpily. But his stomach is still flip flopping in gleeful somersaults and his mouth hangs open in another feeling entirely different from envy.

He can now understand why He Tian had been so eager to lick up the cum left over his own spent cock. Mouth gaping at He Tian's new nakedness, he doesn't notice He Tian pecking his forehead, and his hands inching down back to his ass. His left hand caresses down the slope of his tailbone and pulls his ass cheek open while his right index finger slips back into Guan Shan, stinging slightly from the sudden action. 

Guan Shan's already dripping cock, spurts out some more pre-come, his hips stuttering in reply and his forehead crashing over He Tian's shoulder as he opens his mouth on a silent moan unable to escape from his throat. As if they hadn't paused at all, Guan Shan's body is high strung and tense on the earlier denied release, hips rocking forward while He Tian sternly guides Guan Shan's hips back, so they don't crash into his own just yet. Guan Shan furrows his eyebrows, grumbling. 

He ultimately eases back into the sheets because He Tian continues to work him open by adding a second finger. The glide is far too easy, his body open and clenching greedily around He Tian, and Guan Shan helplessly wonders if he'll end up coming untouched once again.

He Tian drinks up the sight for a moment, mouth smirking and slides his left hand around his cock in answer to Guan Shan's unconscious question. Just when he thinks He Tian truly might not be getting off anytime soon, the dark haired boy lies down on his left side, grinding against Guan Shan's cock in a quick thrust of his hips forward.

Guan Shan's hands scrabble around He Tian's neck, attempting to curl closer. He Tian allows the touch, but slowly ruts into Guan Shan, not in any rush to get off as much as Guan Shan is, despite how much He Tian's cock seems to be dripping in pe-cum, his control is impeccable. 

Guan Shan thinks to himself _I thought you weren't going to hold yourself back?_

He Tian grins, "Getting impatient, are we?"

"Shut up, asshole. You're so slow."

"Hmmm," He Tian mumbles, teeth catching over Guan Shan's earlobe. He rubs at Guan Shan's prostrate but keeps a firm hold on Guan Shan's abdomen, enough to push him back so that he doesn't fuck up against He Tian. 

"Dammit, Tian."

He Tian grins, moving his left hand to swirl over the slick tip of Guan shan's flushed red cock, lazily rubbing at the foreskin with a flick of his wrist. Guan Shan, pent up and annoyed, slivers his hand down to attempt to pump He Tian's cock in retaliation. 

He Tian gasps at the painful grip Guan Shan squeezes over his cock. Abandoning Guan Shan's arousal, He Tian grabs at Guan Shan's wrist to pull it away with a swift pressure point digging painfully into Guan Shan's wrist so that he let's go of his grip. Right when Guan Shan hisses from the pain in his wrist, He Tian fucks into Guan Shan's throbbing cock, causing him to stutter away from the harsh grinding pleasure of He Tian's large cock rubbing against his own and sliding back into He Tian's fingers that reach even deeper than before. "Ah, fuck!" Guan Shan whines out, mouth sliding over He Tian's neck and He Tian swallows his moan on another tongue-filled kiss. 

His middle finger rubs in tandem with his other two fingers, continuously hitting his prostate and Guan Guan lets out a muffled moan that He Tian's tongue greedily sucks up. 

Breaking off from the kiss, the saliva still connecting their lips together stickily, He Tian directs Guan Shan's left hand now limp over He Tian's waist from the sudden pleasure and guides it to their straining cocks. "You can do this for me, Little Mo. Hold us together like that." 

Guan Shan nearly falls apart at the sight below his eyes. Of He Tian's bulbous head slowly sliding up to meet Guan Shan's own flushed tip, the two lengths' size difference undoubtedly obvious. His eyes roll back at the implications.

It's like He Tian is crowding all sides of him, just as inescapable in bed as he is in their day to day lives. If Guan Shan pushes back his hips, He Tian's slim long fingers are there, ready to pick him apart into desperate moans held back by a harshly bit lip. If he rocks forward He Tian's thick cock is grinding against his own and sparking lightning fire into his veins with every grunt He Tian expels from his lips as he ruts into him. 

Guan Shan carefully slides his hand over the two of them, knowing his cock is already hyper sensitive and practically ready to come. He Tian is already leaking, but isn't nearly as flushed and wantonly curling over in a steady built pleasure for the past ten minutes like Guan Shan had been. He hesitantly tugs, unwilling to rush this despite his earlier plea of release. 

He Tian ruts into Guan Shan with a loud moan in Guan Shan's ear after glimpsing the boy's small hand trying to snugly fit itself around the two of them at once. The fact Guan Shan couldn't completely wrap his hand around them both has him unconsciously thrusting his hips forward at a faster pace. He groans into Guan Shan's shoulder, mumbling encouragement into his ear. 

Like a sudden switch, Guan Shan grips tighter around their jostling cocks, wanting to see He Tian fall apart just as much as Guan Shan had. He Tian grinds especially hard, so that their chests rub against one another, skin on skin. He Tian pumps his fingers harsher into his clenching open hole, fingers stretching before diving in again and rubbing slow circles over his prostate. The action is too much, too quickly, both He Tian grinding harshly and fucking over Guan Shan's straining cock and the consistent pressure of strict fingers moving inside him building heat over his tense stomach, until his body shudders, his toes curl, and he comes with a tiny whine, barely heard against He Tian's ears. 

He Tian loses the steady rhythm he commited to earlier and stutters his hips over Guan Shan. With his cock fucking over Guan Shan's soft stomach and the boy's smaller cum-spurting cock rubs wetly against his own, He Tian continues the fast paced thrusts just as Guan Shan feels the edges of his orgasm disappear. His arm falls limply over He Tian's sweaty back. 

Slipping his fingers from Guan Shan's hole a little too quickly, he uses his right arm to steady his grinding against Guan Shan's still-sensitive cock so that he can thrust rapidly over Mo's sated lean body. Guan Shan softly caresses He Tian's back in encouragement and He Tian finishes violently over a long drag of his cock across Mo's cum slick skin with a guttural low moan. Tian's canines bite at Guan Shan's exposed neck as his hips slow in their stutter, spurting cum all over both their chests, their releases mingling in a mess of dripping liquid.

He Tian sighs over Guan Shan's neck, his breath hot and ticklish. He pecks a single kiss over the new bite, appreciating his handiwork etched over Guan Shan's skin.

...

Breathing heavily and laying back against He Tian's fluffy cloud-like pillows, He Tian wipes at the cum over Guan Shan's chest using a towel he retrieved from the bathroom. He Tian lazily cleans every dirty spot, body heavy and leaning all over Guan Shan's sated limbs. He Tian begins licking at one nipple, now pink rather than its earlier stark red. He nips at the bud and Guan Shan hisses accusation, "Tian."

"Didn't you say you'd take everything I give you?"

Guan Shan grumbles, "I'm not backing out of this, asshole." He flicks his finger at He Tian's forehead, and while He Tian pouts rubbing at the skin left slightly red between his long bangs, Guan Shan admires the sight in front of him. He Tian’s already half hard by his thigh, clearly still in the mood, and this simple bodily action pleasantly warms Guan Shan's cheeks at the thought of his effect on He Tian. 

The dark haired boy smiles, mouth genuinely expressing happiness for once. The smile is blindingly bright and nearly takes Guan Shan's breath away like that time at school when He Tian had ruffled his hair when he saw a funny red pen mark left over his face. 

He Tian leans back down over Guan Shan's sweaty chest and doesn't take his eyes off the redhead while he licks at his other nipple, biting a little harshly to pay him back for the finger flick. Guan Shan's body shivers at the attentive touch and he bites his lip to hold back any sound he'd usually make at the action.

Guan Shan reminds, "I told you I can take anything you give me. I already said that before. Just come here." 

He grabs at He Tian's cheek, demanding a kiss with open lips and He Tian smiles into Guan Shan's fast moving lips, nibbling at the corners of He Tian's mouth and slipping his tongue between those open lips. Mouths soft and pliant the two relax into one another, bodies smelling of sweat and sex. Guan Shan cannot deny his own rapid heartbeat from their warm mouthed kisses, done slowly instead of in a heated rush like when they had flung each other's clothes off. 

Guan Shan is pushed back onto his hands and knees, now far more wobbly after orgasming twice. He hears Tian pour a generous amount of lube over his fingers, and sweeps a cool thumb over Guan Shan's rim to warn him right before he slides in his index finger. The hole isn't as open as before, but not incredibly tight like it was at the start of He Tian's fingering. The slide is smooth, but Guan Shan's walls seem to easily clench back into place, sucking at his finger at its immediate entrance. 

He Tian watches his fingers' movement, making sure Guan Shan is comfortable with each added finger, scissoring and stretching him well. He avoids touching that sweet spot, two fingers focusing on sliding as deep as possible into him instead. Guan Shan groans lowly at the intrusion, attempting to be patient as his hips grind back into He Tian's meticulous actions to prepare him. Guan Shan's mouth waters over the thoughts swarming his mind, of He Tian's thick cock finally sliding into him, wanting to hear He Tian moan Guan Shan's name as he cums. 

His imagining drifts so far as his hips seek out that pressure of wet fingers, he doesn't notice He Tian had already added a third finger and is reaching with his free hand to grab a condom. Guan Shan only understands the implication of being ready to be fucked by Tian when he hears the resounding sound of the condom ripping open from He Tian's pull of his teeth against the wrapper. Needing to put the condom on, He Tian pulls out his fingers, not without briefly rubbing at Guan Shan's prostate in silent reassurance. 

Jolting at the action, Guan Shan's shoulders rise to his ears, neck straining as he looks behind him to watch He Tian stroke over himself and slide the condom smoothly onto his hard cock in one clean sweep of his hand. 

Shoving his head down into the sheets, Guan Shan mumbles, “I wanna see your face."

His entire neck is on fire at this point, but still, the discomfort has his legs shaking at the pressure on his knees. He didn't like this distance between them. He Tian leans into his neck and gives it a soft kiss, barely there. 

His voice murmurs, "you sure? It'll hurt less like this."

"Don't care."

He Tian hums in reply. Guan Shan is certain He Tian would just continue anyways, but he pecks Guan Shan's lips and grins, "Anything you're comfortable with, I want too."

Guan Shan turns over, legs curving around He Tian's back and locking his arms around his neck. He Tian's hands smooth over Guan Shan's thighs to calm the redhead's nerves.

This position will probably be hard on his back too, but that is a problem he could worry over later. Despite picking up boxes of grocery produce all day, he barely felt any burn in his legs. He only feels pleasure at the stretch of his thighs being pushed open by two strong hands. Is this what sex always feels like? Or is it just He Tian? Perhaps attraction clouds people's minds enough that the world truly ceases to exist, even the aches in one's body. Was that love or only baseless attraction? Guan Shan doesn't know, nor does he care. In this moment, all he desires is the slotting of their bodies together, no space between them, just the two of them together.

As the two kiss, tongues dragging over one another, He Tian inserts his three fingers back past Guan Shan's rim, fingers roughly stretching as they ease inside. Guan Shan furrows his eyebrows, "What're you doing? I'm ready already."

"Just making sure, Mo," He Tian grins. "You know it's gonna be a tight fit."

"Shut the fuck up, you're not that big."

"Oh, really?" He Tian raises an eyebrow, head cocking to the side. 

Guan Shan glances heatedly down at He Tian's full hardened length trapped under the condom, it's girth far wider than his own and a little longer. Unbeknownst to him, his own dick twitches against his stomach, pre-cum already dripping past the tip as He Tian stretches Guan Shan into a groaning open mouthed mess, fully ready to be fucked over, judging by the way his rim tightens over He Tian's fingers and tries to keep them in every time he slides them out. Mo Guan Shan flushes pink, his freckles across his shoulders dark in the dim light of the room, and his eyelashes fan over his cheeks as he closes his eyes. 

He Tian cups that beautiful face and says, "if only you can see yourself right now, Mo. You're so fucking good for me."

Guan Shan moans over his fingers, and He Tian slips them out quickly, fingers digging into Guan Shan's hipbones he begins to line himself up, his cock throbbing as he strokes over it roughly with his free hand. Guan Shan orders, "come on, fuck me already, Tian."

"I will, I will," He Tian gushes. "Just...wait a little more," he hisses, slowly sliding into Guan Shan's open rim, slippery with lube, but still a tight fit, the head of He Tian's cock getting caught at the rim at first. "I've got you," he strokes Guan Shan's thighs, and murmurs encouragement into Guan Shan's ear, feeling the shorter boy's hands shake on his back at the sting of intrusion. 

"Tian, it hurts," Guan Shan spits out, jaw locking in a grind of teeth.

He Tian pecks his forehead with a kiss and says, "hold out for me a little longer, little Mo. There's nothing you can't handle, right?"

Nodding his head fervently, He Tian continues in his slow slide into Guan Shan, expecting the tightness, but not for it to be this tight, with Guan Shan clenching around his cock to a near painful tortuous grip around the tip as it pries open the rim. He glides his left hand down to Guan Shan's half hard cock, working it back up to full height and pumping the member firmly. Guan Shan relaxes slightly at the action, neck baring on a groan. A few seconds later, He Tian slides the last inch in, his hips meeting Guan Shan's in a harsh crash of bones.

He Tian sighs heavily at the feeling of Guan Shan twitching around him warmly and how his eyelids flutter over his pink cheeks. Sliding his hands to the underside of Guan Shan's knees, he leans over to catch the boy's lips in a heated kiss as Guan Shan gets used to the burn of He Tian stretching inside him. 

Guan Shan moans against his lips and gasps his mouth open when He Tian begins rocking back his hips in tiny thrusts. "You...feel great Guan Shan. Fuck," He Tian groans into his shoulder. "Wanna fuck you so hard right now, but I've gotta wait for you to get used to this, hm?"

"Tian, just fuck me," Guan Shan moans between the tiny nudge of He Tian's hips. "Please?"

"Is that a request?" He Tian teases before he slides out fully, causing Guan Shan to yelp at the sudden loss, before he rams back in as if he never left. Guan Shan chokes on a moan, hands scrabbling onto He Tian's back, scratching messily to tiny painful pricks over He Tian's unblemished pale skin. 

The taller boy continues, "I'll gladly fuck you any day, Mo Guan Shan. Every day I would. Just like this." He punctuates his argument with a harsh thrust that has Guan Shan careening back over the sheets with the force of it. 

"H-He Tian, you're fucking talking out of your ass again," Guan Shan garbled out in a half hearted rebuke as He Tian's hips dig into his own. He feels the entire length of Tian's cock run so far up his belly, his hole clenches encouragingly as if begging to take it in even more. 

"Oh, really?" He Tian growls, curling a hand underneath a knee. "We'll see about that." 

He thrusts in at a different angle, splaying open Guan Shan's left thigh so far that it shakes from the stretch. Sliding back inside messily, he ruts his hips upward a little in the thrust, shoving right over his prostate. Guan Shan groans, body shaking in pleasure and mouth pooling with saliva. His flushing red cock bobs over his belly, spurting out more pre-cum and twitching at every thrust He Tian aims. 

"Looks like I do know how to fuck you, " He Tian says with a grin. He fucks into that sweet spot which has Guan Shan's teeth biting over his lip to hold back a loud moan. "So if anyone's talking out of their ass it's you."

"Y-you fucker- Nnghh" Guan Shan hisses when He Tian thrusts a little too hard, pushing Guan Shan into the headboard of the bed, so that his hands scramble to reach up behind him and protect his head from banging over the wood. His ass clenches so tightly it stings near pain over He Tian's cock and the taller boy bites over one of his previous marks along Guan Shan's purple and pink coloured neck to hide his own moan into the redhead's skin. Guan Shan scratches violently over his back in a fit of vengeance, leaving a long red line across his spine. He Tian smirks over Guan Shan's cursing throat.

"Let's not fight while we fuck," He Tian suggests, sliding Guan Shan away from the head board, so Guan Shan tumbles messily back into the sheets. "You know I love you too much for that."

Before Guan Shan can reply at the sudden serious admission, He Tian is fucking back into him, hand tugging at Guan Shan's slick cock, thumbing the tip and clenching around its width in a sturdy hold. 

"You gonna come for me, Mo?" He Tian hits his prostate, curls his hand in a tight fist over Guan Shan's cock and has Guan Shan coming fitfully all over their chests, cum even spurting up to his neck in its long reach. 

Guan Shan trembles as He Tian milks his orgasm, thrusting into his prostate so he shudders over toe curling pleasure. Guan Shan's mind is so high above him in the air he barely registers He Tian's own hips losing their rhythm, clear signs he's about to cum fairly soon.

"So pretty, you're so pretty, Mo," He Tian groans, eyes darting over Guan Shan's heaving body and thrusting messily into his clenching hole. He shudders in his final thrust, mouth opening in a silent moan into Guan shan's neck. Cum spills into the condom as his fingers tighten around Guan Shan's knees holding his legs pried apart to see Guan Shan flushed under him, with cum dirtying his body, completely fucked over and gasping under him in a post orgasm haze. 

At the sight of the redhead so thoroughly blissed out on pleasure, He Tian pulls out quickly. Guan Shan closes his eyes tightly with a groan at the action and opens them to see He Tian finish tying up the dirty condom and throwing it off the side of the bed somewhere to be dealt with later. 

Tian messily slides his fingers back inside, all three at once, and marvels at how Guan's hole is still clenching in sporadic bursts over his fingers, open enough the slide doesn't sting but only warrants Guan Shan deep seated pleasure in his lower belly. 

"Tian, i-its a lot," he mumbles, eyes closing. Regardless of his words, his legs are still opening for He Tian in another answer entirely.

"It feels like you're still coming, Guan Shan, you're super sensitive here." To prove his point he rubs at his prostate, and Guan Shan keens into the pillows, legs shaking, but his hips are still stuttering out into the near painful touch. 

He Tian is about to grab for another condom, but Guan Shan swats away his extended arm and demands, " I need you back here already, don't waste anymore time." Hips pushing out from He Tian's fingers he sits up and uses one hand to guide He Tian's cock back into him. Guan Shan only has to pump it twice before it's back to full hardness, pre-cum beginning to trickle past its tip. 

"I want to feel all of you, idiot," Guan Shan grumbles angrily. 

He Tian's face reddened, turned on at the sight of his cock sliding easily back into Guan Shan with the guidance of Guan Shan's hand as well as the pull of the redhead's right leg around He Tian's waist, tugging at the boy's hips. 

Guan Shan's hole is still smooth and wet with lube though He Tian squirts more over his dick the second time he pulls out to make sure Guan Shan is as slick as possible. Still shuddering from his last orgasm, Guan Shan's ass takes in He Tian's cock so well and openly He Tian can only groan at the sight. Guan Shan's chest heaves, nipples red to the touch and He Tian dives to nibble over them as he fucks over Guan Shan shallowly, and avoids hitting his prostate too soon to draw out Guan Shan's reactions.

"Gonna fill you up," He Tian asserts. "You gonna open up for me some more?" He pries open Guan Shan's legs wider, till they rest over He Tian's shoulders and Guan Shan head rocks back over the sheets, mumbling his agreement in a soft, "yes," He Tian hears the end of.

Too excited, He Tian thrusts and gains a rapid speed. The only sound heard is their skin slapping together and Guan Shan's gasps for air into He Tian's ears. 

The redhead bites at He Tian's shoulder playfully and Tian aims directly at Guan Shan's prostate in reply, and the clench of Guan Shan's ass has He Tian cumming quickly, hips rocking as he fills Guan Shan fully. His seed spills out in excess down Guan Shan's supple ass. He Tian pulls out, watches the cum dripping out of that twitching hole and scoops some of it back in with two fingers digging back into Guan Shan's ass in a squelch of sound. Rubbing at his prostate and gripping his other hand over Guan Shan's cock, he prods over that spot until Guan Shan cums shakily over his chest again, mouth open on a groan. He Tian gazes appreciatively down at Guan Shan's fluttering eyes and scoops up as much cum as he can catch from dripping down Guan Shan's thigh to push back inside the still clenching hole.

"Look at how messy you are," He Tian says.

Guan Shan's eyes droop but he shivers at the familiar thrust of He Tian's fingers back into him, welcoming the stretch with widened legs. When He Tian slides back inside, cock somehow still growing hard, Guan Shan whines quietly, body oversensitive.

"Just one more time, babe, come for me one more time," He Tian orders, hips thrusting back into him and dark eyes expectant as they stare down at Guan Shan's sweaty and pink coloured skin. "I'll cum in you one more time, you'll like that, right?" He Tian asks. 

Guan Shan nods lazily, eyes rolling back at the overwhelming continuous pleasure He Tian works over his body. He Tian drinks up his half murmuring reactions as he pulls Guan Shan over onto his lap so he can fuck up into him as Guan Shan leans back into him for support. Guan Shan's head ends up tipping back onto He Tian's strong shoulder as He Tian holds up all of the redhead's weight. 

Guan Shan’s hand grabs at He Tian's hair, chest heaving. He Tian keeps thrusting back into him till he's shivering and his entire body is jolting up like he's bursting with fireworks.

He Tian's cock hits his prostate, hips rubbing into Guan Shan in a steady hold to that one spot. Guan shan's body shudders immediately, back arching in He Tian's strict hold. 

"You gonna come soon? Hold out for me a little longer, Mo." Guan Shan whines into his neck but He Tian puts a painful pressure at the base of Guan Shan's dick, fingers sliding around it to cut off his release and Guan Shan jolts, body spasming at the denied pleasure.

He Tian continues his rough thrusts up into that messy cum-filled hole and mutters, "let's come together this time." 

As He Tian's thrusts begin to break rhythm he releases the tight hold around Guan Shan's cock, and the smaller boy writhes over each dig of that cock into him, his dick throbbing and ready to spurt. He Tian tugs over his arousal, hands swiftly moving and sparking blinding pleasure over his limbs as he cums into He Tian's hand with a high moan, the cum almost clear in appearance. Spasming in bursts of uncontrollable shivers, his ass snugly shudders around He Tian's cock, pushing He Tian over the edge as well. 

"Argh, Mo," he groans, filling Guan Shan up to the rim. 

After his hips slow down, and his pleasure fades, He Tian feels satisfied with Guan Shan's body twitching from oversensitivity in his lap. He's tempted to stay inside Guan Shan longer, but after watching Guan Shan shudders reside leaving his body completely sated he decides it's best to pull out before Guan Shan's rushing pleasure begins to hurt him. He Tian maneuvers them back into the sheets lying them both on their left sides and kissing at Guan Shan's nape, nose sliding over short red hairs. 

He Tian slides out slowly, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration to watch for any bad reaction. Guan Shan groans at the head sliding out his puffy red rim, but doesn't yelp or shake, his body appearing languid and open. 

He Tian licks his lips at the sight of his cum dripping over that hole and holds himself back from trying to slip the white residue back into Guan Shan where it belongs. Instead he circles his arms around Guan Shan's chest. Tian places a single hand over the redhead's heart and smiles as the staccato beat slows under his fingers to a normal pace. 

A minute later, after the two have both caught their breaths, Guan Shan turns his head over his shoulder, and widens his eyes in surprise.

"He Tian, you're still hard?" Guan Shan weakly reaches behind him, arms bone tired in a way he has never felt in his entire life. He slowly pumps the hard length, his hand cramping and slow. 

Pushing his hand away, He Tian assures, "Just lie back and rest your eyes. I'll take care of it." 

Guan Shan flops his arm back down in front of him, eyes drooping in slow half sleepy action.

He Tian lifts Guan Guan's thigh. "I've filled you up enough, so I'll just finish off between your thighs. You don't even have to lift a single finger Mo, I'll do all the work."

Guan Shan mumbles approval, and snuggles his head back into the pillows. He Tian slides his hard cock in between those milky white thighs, the skin soft and still warm from sex. He Tian groans into Guan Shan's neck, sniffing deeply and smelling his own soap over Guan Shan's skin. Mouthing at the spot, his hips continue thrusting, his own cock throbbing in slight sensitivity he ignores in favour of his own desires to see his cock cumming over Guan Shan's thick thighs. 

Each time the head slips through the two thighs he moans aloud, the sight of Guan Shan's mark filled neck, the gentle dipping waist along with the supple ass dripping with cum is enough to have He Tian nearly coming already at the mere sight. Guan Shan, a little more aware now that his breath is recovered, blinks his eyes down at He Tian's cock sliding between his thighs, never close enough to rub against his cock because He Tian aims lower, knowing he's oversensitive. 

The sight of He Tian's arousal thick and thrusting between his legs has him shivering. He tightens his thighs, milking a moan from He Tian and feels his own gut clench in reaction. He doesn't want He Tian to come undone between his thighs, his own hole already itching at the thought of He Tian's thick cock sliding back into his body.

Guan Shan says, "You should finish inside me." 

He Tian thrusts up into his thighs, but slides against Guan Shan's cock this time, the hot rod spurting pre-cum all over Guan Shan's soft length. 

"You're surprisingly greedy Little Mo, aren't you?"

"Shut up, and get back in here already," Guan Shan demands with a glare over his shoulder.

Eager to follow his lover's needs, He Tian pushes open the puffy rim with a slow drag of his finger, surprised Mo is still so open for him. Tian slides back inside in a quick glide as if Guan Shan had been waiting for him.

He Tian tries to go slowly at first, but after Guan Shan's impatient squirming in his arms realizes to finish off as fast as possible is best, considering how over-sensitive Guan Shan is moaning at each thrust, even without hitting the boy's prostate. Picking up the pace, Guan Shan's dick hardens at the familiar pressure working up into him steadily. Cock throbbing to near pain from overuse, Guan Shan grits his eyes closed and focuses on his own breathing and the strong strokes of He Tian sliding up inside him, reaching up to his belly with how long he is.

He shudders, mouth opening at the thought of He Tian fucking up into him till he can't keep his eyes open and groans, palms fisting at the crumpled sheets. 

He Tian says, "you feel fuller huh, Mo?" He thrusts shallowly, hips crowding over Guan Shan's back, and cock so thick Guan Shan's walls hug around it snugly, so that he can't make out where Guan Shan starts and He Tian ends.

Guan Shan groans, "Y-yeah."

"Better like this, huh?" He Tian urges into his ear while his hand pumps over Guan Shan's oversensitive cock, practically purple from coming so much. 

He slides a thumb over the head and Guan Shan whines, "Yes!"

He Tian's lips mouth over his neck. "Fuck, Mo. You- feel- amazing," he breathes out with a sigh, savouring every single clench of Guan Shan's hole over his cock, watching the thick head easily slip over that wide rim. He thinks of how ready Guan Shan appears to keep taking him over and over again.

Guan Shan holds his hand over his own stomach caressing the bump of He Tian's cock pulling against his tense skin. The way the bump disappears and reappears with every fast thrust over him and watching his own stomach stretch over Tian has him writhing in the sheets in a low guttural moan. 

He Tian says, "Wanna keep you like this forever."

"Tian, oh fuck, Tian." 

"You're beautiful like this Mo. Twitching over me like this. So fucking hot. You gonna cum for me again, babe?" He tugs over harshly at Guan Shan's barely wet cock as he slides out messily and captures Guan Shan's lips all in one moment.

And just as He Tian goes back in, Mo is thinking it should feel painful, since he's come so many times, but he instead all he can feel is how hot his skin is. His legs widen in shudders and his back arches in pleasure, feeling the orgasm from his spine to his feet. The end of the orgasm is slightly painful when he comes dry against He Tian's hand that squeezes over his dick. With Guan Shan's body shaking around his cock as he spews loud whines, He Tian finishes off in a low moan, holding Guan Shan close.

Tian touches where Guan Shan had before, feeling where he fits into him over his stomach, caressing the protruding bump delicately in half awe. Guan Shan's hairs stand on end at the action, shivering and mumbling in half sleepy delirium. _He's so spaced out_ He Tian thinks to himself. Kissing over Guan Shan's sloping shoulder, He Tian tries to aim at every tiny freckle he can reach.

They stay like this for a little bit with He Tian's soft cock snug inside him. Guan Shan dozes off as He Tian caresses Guan Shan's stomach and interlocks their hands together. When Guan Shan blinks his eyes back open, He Tian is slipping out of him, and he murmurs sleepily at the action. No longer wrapped up in the high of pleasure his ass aches far more than he had realized.

Guan Shan groans in realization, "How the fuck are we going to school tomorrow."

He Tian's only reply is to chuckle into his ear, chest strumming with heavy laughter against Guan Shan's back. 

"I'm serious, dammit!"

He Tian smirks into Guan Shan's shoulder, hoping the redhead doesn't notice.

**Author's Note:**

> tfw I spend way too long writing the foreplay and struggle to write the rest of the smut. Please go easy on me, this is my first time writing a super smutty fic lol . i wasn’t sure if this could be categorized as porn without plot or porn with a little bit of plot, so i just decided to put porn with plot to be safe considering it takes awhile to get to the smut lol. Now that I've finished this I can finally go and read past chapter 342.
> 
> update: i just read the recent chapters rn and I predicted correctly that Guan Shan ends up wearing He Tian's oversized pyjamas?!? and it's button up pyjamas?! i will be personally passing away since i didn't expect this to actually happen lol


End file.
